Forbidden Dying Love
by Just use your imagination
Summary: The doctor finally realises his feelings for nyssa but after shes attacked by the master she pushes him away shes then dying will the doctor be able to save her ? Nyssa/Five


Forbidden dying love

The Doctor and Nyssa Finally Realise their feelings for each other but after the doctor discovers Nyssa's secret will she feel the same?

Nyssa/Five

It was late at night and Nyssa noticed the doctor banging buttons in the tardis control room. As she walked in he studied her, her beauty and kindness. He smiled and looked back

"Doctor? What's going on"? Nyssa asked him

"I'm not sure it's like the tardis is controlling itself and wants to take us somewhere" He said

The doctor and Nyssa held onto to the tardis control panel. The doctor fell to the floor. Nyssa fell on top of the doctor crashing her body into his lucky for him she was light.

"Doctor I'm sorry are you ok"? Nyssa asked him holding out a hand to help him up

"I'm fine" He said taking her hand lifting himself up

"Well we've landed" The doctor said

"But where the instruments aren't giving us anything" Nyssa said

"Well there's only one way to find out come on" The doctor said running to open the tardis door followed by Nyssa

"Its London, present day" Nyssa said

"Yes your right well at least we aren't stuck on some forbidden planet" The doctor laughed

Nyssa gently chuckled

"It's freezing can we go for a coffee"? Nyssa asked

"What a splendid idea" The doctor said

They walked round the streets of London passing housing and estates until they reached a local coffee shop

"I'll get these doctor" Nyssa said walking over to the counter while the doctor sat in a seat by the window. He stared just gazing sensing danger was near. Nyssa came back with the coffees passing one to the doctor, he took one sipped it and began gazing again.

"Something's worrying you doctor what is it" ? Nyssa asked trying to get his attention

"I don't know something's coming there's evil in the air" The doctor replied

"Doctor what ever it is I don't think we should get involved" Nyssa said

"What! Just leave it?"

"Doctor im just thinking of you I don't want you to get hurt"

Night fall came and Nyssa was exploring after she heard a loud bang, she walked into a old warehouse to see the master

"You I should have known" Nyssa said

"Aww Nyssa I m so glad its you the doctor does have such attractive companions" He said taking her arm

"Get off" She shouted

The Master shoved her into a wall pinning her arms down by her side.

"You made me do this" He whispered

"Nyssa! Nyssa!" The doctor shouted looking for his friend

"Doctor hang on one second Im coming" She shouted The weather was now wet and trickling rain fell from the sky.

Nyssa appeared out of the warehouse her clothes were ripped and he had bruises on her arms and legs

"Nothing here lets go back to the tardis" As they walked to the tardis there was nothing but silence as soon as they reached the tardis Nyssa went for a bath and went to bed. The doctor was still trying to make sense of what he had just seen. He couldn't get the image of her face out of his head she looked so pale and so scared. The next day Nyssa woke and saw the doctor with his head down in the tardis control room

"Morning" She smiled

"Good morning" He said lifting his head up and then back down again

"Nyssa we need to talk" He finally said

"About what"? She asked

"Last night your clothes were ripped and you had bruises on your arms and thighs I know what happened . Nyssa were you raped"? He asked her

"What" She chuckled nervously

"I may be a time lord but I know what rape looks like" He said

"That's ridiculous" She said walking away from him

He grabbed her wrist to pull her back to him and he turned her around she screamed

"NO! Doctor please don't please , please" She pleaded with him

"Oh god Nyssa you must tell me who did this" He said

"The Master" As the words left her lips the doctor gasped

"Nyssa im so sorry I should have been there for you" He cried

"Hey doctor its ok it just happened but its done now there no point in pointing the blame" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on the sooner were out of here the better" He said pressing controls on the tardis. There was a huge bang

"What was that"? Nyssa asked

The Master appeared on the tardis grinning as usual

"You, im going to kill you" The doctor said

"Doctor stop" Nyssa said holding him back

"Aww look Nyssa the time lord has feelings for you" The Master chuckled

"You have no idea what your talking about" Nyssa said

"Of course not" The Master chuckled

"Oh you,….

Nyssa held him back again

"Oh for goodness sake will you two just admit you love each other and get it over with" The Master said who then disappeared out of the tardis

"Nyssa stop running away" The doctor said taking her arm and turning her around to face him.

The doctor became more close to her face looking down at her she was quite a bit smaller than him. Nyssa looked up at him meeting his eyes

"Maybe the master was right" The doctor said

"Doctor…

"Sssh" The doctor pressed a finger onto Nyssa's lips he took of his finger and brushed it across her cheek where tears have been. His face became more close to hers as there lips met. His lips became more demanding in hers as his hands went to her waist as he pushed her to the tardis wall. Images of that night with the master went through her head

"Doctor, doctor stop" She said trying to push him off

"Stop"! she shouted

He backed away from her slightly confused

"Nyssa wait" He said as Nyssa ran off into her room

"Doctor please can we just forget that happened" She asked

"I'm sorry Nyssa I can't do that" He said

"Doctor please ok I can't do this not that I don't want I just can't" She said softly

"Why not"? He asked putting his face in her hair

"I was violated by the master that makes me feel filthy and every time someone gets close to me they hurt me" She said

"Nyssa I wouldn't do that ever!" He gasped

"How do I really know doctor? I mean you could get possessed by something or anything could happen to your mind" She cried but she buried her head in his shirt.

"Nyssa I still wouldn't hurt you I promise" He smiled at her

She smiled back at him as she pressed her warms lips onto his cold cheek. She slowly lifted her head to his eyes

"Come on" He said

"Where"? She asked

"To my bedroom" He said holding out his hand for her to take

She took his hand

"Ok" She smiled

She locked the door behind her. His lips met hers and she snapped his braces off his shoulders. His hands went to her waist gently rocking her back and forth. She lead him to his bed as he fell on her.

The next morning Nyssa woke to see the pillow next to her was empty. She sighed as she had a shower and got dressed, she went into the empty control room

"Morning" He said walking behind her putting his hands round her waist talking gently into her ear.

"Morning" She giggled turning around

"Isn't anyone going to wish me a good morning" The master said from behind them

"What are you doing here"? Nyssa asked

"I knew it I told you, you have feelings for each other" He smirked

"Oh yeah and what's that gotta do with you"? Nyssa asked

"Because it means your at your most vulnerable" He smiled as he took Nyssas hand and Nyssa took the doctors. They ended up in a cage

"Nyssa what's that on your arm" The doctor asked pointing at a small pin prick on Nyssa arms

"It looks like a needle mark from a syringe" She said

"Your right my dear your dying" He laughed

"What"! The doctor yelled trying to break though the bars of the cage

"But I will tell you the antidote is in this building it's in the green room get there in time and Nyssa will live you have about an hour" He laughed

"Doctor here take this it's my hair grip use it to unlock the door" She said passing it to him

The doctor open it up and pushed it into the lock the lock clicked as it unlocked"

"Urrrrr" Nyssa screamed in pain the doctor turned round to see her clutching her stomach she tried to walk but just collapsed and began gaging

"Nyssa….

"Doctor go you must stop the master please leave me" She shouted

He looked at her with tears started to fill in his eyes the doctor never liked to show his emotions

"I'm so cold" Nyssa whispered

"Here" He said taking off his coat and wrapping it around her

He ran out of the cell blowing a silent kiss to Nyssa.

"Ah doctor I was wondering when you were going to show oh no Nyssa still haven't found the antidote then" He chuckled

"Why did you do this"? He asked the master

"There are a number of reason mostly because I wanted to punish you, you make me sick they way you pretend you don't care about your companions when you do and you can never show your emotions you're a mess doctor" He said

"So your jealous of me"? The doctor asked

"Look at you doctor your hair the way if flicks your sleek body and then me but never the less I wont have to look at it for much longer you will be dead soon" The Master said turning around

"Oh will I"? The doctor said pulling out a laser gun

"I don't think so" The Master said knocking it out of his hand on to the floor.

He delivered a punch to the doctors stomach as he feel to the floor all he could think about was Nyssa.

Nyssa struggled out of the cage and to the room the doctor was in she held onto the corridors walls and she struggled to get there. She reached the room to see the doctor on his knees. She crawled on her hands and knees and picked up the laser gun. The lasers shot into the masters body exposing blood from his body. He collapsed on the floor and died from the loss of blood leaving his body. Nyssa fainted onto the floor with only minutes to live

"Nyssa can you hear me" He said carrying her

He carried her to the green room and collected the antidote and carried her back to the tardis. He put the solution in a syringe and pressed the syringe into Nyssas arm. It took a while but it worked. Nyssa woke to find herself on the tardis floor.

"Doctor? How did I get here"? She asked

"Nyssa you did it you stopped the master" The doctor sighed

"I know I remember that part" She smiled


End file.
